


Biała Śmierć

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Geralt jest cukrową lalką, Humor, jak "Kto na ławce wyciął serce..." tylko jeszcze bardziej, mord traktowany jak coś zabawnego, pijane wampirki, tak bardzo crack, wręcz pornografia crackiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack, bardzo niedorzeczny i bardzo crack. Otóż podczas walki z zakonnikami (quest Niebieskooka) jedna z wampirzyc upija się.<br/>Vel, popierniczyło mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biała Śmierć

**Author's Note:**

> Ja nawet nie mam wymówki.

Geralt spojrzał na trzy wampirzyce ponad zakrwawioną podłogą zaścieloną trupami zakonników. Wampirzyce spojrzały na niego. Trochę zaskoczone. Trochę przestraszone. Trochę wdzięczne. Wiedźmin powoli schował zakrwawiony stalowy miecz.  
\- Mile mnie zaskoczyłeś, wiedźminie - powiedziała Wanda, wysoka blondynka o ciele, jakiego niejedna sprośna fantazja mogła tylko zazdrościć. - Nie myślałam, że staniesz po naszej stronie. Dzięki za pomoc.  
\- I za ten piękny pokaz edukacyjny. wcięła się Lilka - na oko najmłodsza pracownica Domu Nocy, z okrągłą niewinną twarzyczką i całkiem nie niewinną osobowością. - Za przestrogę - zachichotała nagle, jakby ją to niesłychanie bawiło, zachwiała się. - Nie jedźcie luudzi, dzieeci...  
Urwała, zachwiała się ponownie, zatoczyła, i pewnie upadłaby, gdyby Geralt, dzięki bogom obdarzony wiedźmińskimi refleksami, nie doskoczył i jej nie podtrzymał.  
\- Jesteś ranna? - spytał, pomagając jej usiąść na podłodze. - Potrzebujesz pomocy?  
\- Nieeeeee, niss mi nie jesss - machneła ręką, zachichotała ponownie. - A ty jessseś cukrowa lalka.  
\- Cukrowa lalka? - spytał wiedzmin, osłupiały.  
Do wielu rzeczy go już porównywano, ale nigdy do cukrowej lalki. Nigdy.  
\- Taa jesss - Przytaknęła emfatycznie wampirzyca. - Cukrowa lalka. Wielka, zabójcza, seksowna suukrowa laaalka. I słooodkaaa.  
I spróbowała mu zlizać krew z policzka.


End file.
